pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
PewDiePie Wiki:Article Content
Named meaning "happy," Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg was born on the 24 of October 1989 in Gothenburg, Sweden. As a young baby his favorite word was ‘’Goooooo!’’ During kindergarten, he wore his hair up and wore a dress and told everyone he was a girl. The teacher didn't really care much. Felix was a good artist and the teacher thought he was going to become a Picasso, he was drawing video game characters like Donkey Kong, Sonic, Yoshi, etc. The young kid was going well in school, he had good friends and great grades. Every time he got ‘’sick’’ Johanna Kjellberg, Felix’s Mother would rent him a Super Nintendo for him to play on. Kjellberg was very short as well, he wasn't allowed to ride on the cool rides, besides he was too scared to ride on them anyway. His friends didn’t care on his height, Felix was always known as the happy kid around. Getting older wasn't getting easier for Felix, he was quieter and his grades were dropping. He lost his friends, connection with family, and lost his creativity. He just sat there all day playing video games which he enjoyed, in fact he had a lot of good memories playing video games. Once he started to break out of his bubble, he took one last chance to fix his grades. On one of his Physics exams he scored highest out of 200 students. After finishing high school. He got his choice of University and he chose Chalmers University of Technology, and left in 2011. But everything seemed to be going well for Kjellberg, he started getting more creative and worked in Adobe Photoshop for fun but he actually got to visit their gallery and it getting better! He decided to use the money he earned from Photo Shop and bought a new computer so he could work more on Adobe Photoshop and something he had been wanting to do for years, Gaming Videos! He started uploading videos to Youtube and he loved the feedback he was getting. Every day he would wake up excited to read his comments. Many told him he was going to be big on Youtube one day, he never really believed that would happen in a million years. He soon met this Italian girl online, Marzia, her friend told her to watch this guy’s videos and this guy happened to be Felix, she found very funny and cute. Felix thought she was stunningly beautiful, and they would talk online through the whole summer. At the time Felix was working at the harbor, and when he had earned enough money to go visit her in Italy, he took the offer. Marzia’s English wasn't the best and Felix couldn't even speak Italian. ‘’It was one of the craziest things I have ever done in my life, but also one of the best things I ever done in my life.’’ Felix quotes. They soon realized they were perfect for each other. When he got back to his YouTube career it wasn't so big, but Felix didn't care. Felix didn't have any money left so he did not know what to do, but Marzia came to live with him in Sweden, and they got their own apartment. His channel on YouTube kept growing A LOT! Felix soon adapted to his Youtube channel name, "PewDiePie" which he got from a South Park episode that says something similar, "Howdeehow" On the first episode on his new channel he was too shy to even speak, but thanks to his fans he became more comfortable. His first pug Maya was adopted by the both of them because they thought pugs were the most epic dog ever, "they are fat and squishy!," Marzia explains. They soon adopted another pug Edgar.